cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 021: White Light
き |Row 2 title = Phonetic: |Row 2 info = Shiroki hikari |Row 3 title = Chapter: |Row 3 info = 021 |Row 4 title = Author: |Row 4 info = Akira Ito |Row 5 title = Published In: |Row 5 info = Kerokero Ace (JP) Volume 5 (JP/EN) |Row 6 title = Release Date: |Row 6 info = September 2012 (in Kerokero Ace) |Row 7 title = No. of Pages: |Row 7 info = 34 |Row 8 title = Previous Chapter: |Row 8 info = 020: Awakening |Row 9 title = Next Chapter: |Row 9 info = 022: Rival}}White Light is the twenty-first chapter of the Cardfight!! Vanguard Manga, first published in Kerokero Ace magazine and later collected in Volume 5. This chapter was adapted into episode 23 and 24 of the Cardfight!! Vanguard V Series anime. __TOC__ Plot Aichi's spirit rises out of Soul Saver Dragon's damaged body, and Ren is surprised to see something that was not in his PSY Qualia image. Aichi tells him that the two of them are the same, that they were both trapped in their own small worlds until they encountered a light in the darkness - and Ren is again shocked to see an image of his past self appear, accompanied by visions of Tetsu, Asaka, and finally Kai. In the real world, Aichi checks a heal trigger, surviving Phantom Blaster Dragon's attack. Inside Ren's image, Aichi continues to explain how their individual encounters with that light were what freed them from their past, but that now Ren remains trapped in a prison of his own making, his obsession with PSY Qualia. He asks Ren to look at the light that Kai gave him, riding Exculpate the Blaster. With Exculpate's attack, Aichi is able to win the fight. Aichi's friends congratulate him on his victory, but he stumbles and almost collapses, asking if he won or not. Ren praises his skill, admitting that although PSY Qualia helped him win so many fights, he also missed out on truly exciting and earnest battles. This fight, he says, was special, and hopes that he can have more matches like it with both Aichi and Kai in the future. Aichi happily agrees, despite the others arguing in the background about the idea of inviting a Foo Fighter into Card Capital. Two days later, Aichi has taken a day off school to recover from the strain of his fight, causing his younger sister Emi to worry about him. As Aichi and Morikawa are about to head to Card Capital after school, she confronts them to find out what is happening, and ends up coming with them to the shop. Intrigued, she asks Misaki to teach her to play Vanguard, and an excited Kamui is enlisted to help out. Meanwhile, Kai challenges Aichi to a friendly fight. Featured Units Royal Paladin *Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine *Wingal *Blaster Blade *Soul Saver Dragon *Exculpate the Blaster Shadow Paladin *Phantom Blaster Dragon Featured Cardfight(s) Fight Analysis Aichi Sendou vs. Ren Suzugamori The fight continue from the last chapter: Ren's vanguard: Phantom Blaster Dragon vs. Aichi's vanguard: Soul Saver Dragon. 'Ren's turn' After Ren rides Phantom Blaster Dragon (10000 Power), he activates Phantom Blaster Dragon's skill by counter blasting 2 cards and retiring 3 rear-guards; Blaster Axe, Blaster Dagger, and Howl Owl, so that it gains Power+10000 and +1 Critical. Ren's Phantom Blaster Dragon attacks Aichi's vanguard. Ren's attack hits Aichi's vanguard dealing 2 damage; the fifth damage is unknown, and the sixth damage is Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine (Heal Trigger) giving Power +5000 to Soul Saver Dragon and healing one damage (Aichi's damage: 5/6). 'Aichi's turn' Aichi rides Exculpate the Blaster (12000 Power). Aichi's Exculpate the Blaster boosted by Wingal attack Ren's vanguard, then activates its skill by putting all cards in the soul not named Blaster Blade into the Drop Zone so that it gains Power +2000 for each card that was put into the Drop Zone. (Exculpate the Blaster's Power: 26000 vs. Phantom Blaster Dragon's Power: 11000) The attack of Exculpate the Blaster hits Ren's vanguard dealing 1 damage (Ren's damage: 6/6), then Exculpate the Blaster's skill activates, allowing Aichi to Ride Blaster Blade from the soul and put Exculpate the Blaster into the Drop Zone. Aichi's Victory Category:Manga Category:Chapters